


Mind Over Matter

by hostilehumanbean



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilehumanbean/pseuds/hostilehumanbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nice to meet you,” said the girl that Waverly very strongly remembered from the party. “I’m Nicole.” Waverly nodded, but couldn’t find it in her to respond. “Waverly, right?” She nodded. Waverly found it strange, unreal almost that she knew the exact smell of this girl’s hair and the distinct taste of her lips but she never knew her name until today. She tried to smile, managing to curl up her lips slightly before exhaling. “So,” Waverly started hesitantly. She didn’t know why she was so nervous. It was a stupid party. There was nothing to it, everyone else did the exact same thing they did. That was the point, right? Nicole must know that. Waverly had to know it, too. “What exactly are we supposed to do?”<br/>~Champ is abusive, Nicole is a stranger she kissed at a party, and Wynonna is the supportive older sister Waverly needs as always.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Over Matter

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote from a list of high school tumblr prompts. I have no idea how good it is, but here it is anyways.

“I don’t want any excuses. I know you all have football or karate or whatever the hell they teach you kids these days after school, and some of you have…  _ interesting  _ situations going on at home but this due date is final. I want your essays in next Thursday by two o’clock on the dot. Class dismissed.” Willa put her hand on her younger sister’s leg as she watched Waverly’s eyes fill with panic. It was no secret to the class that the “interesting situations” Mr. Roberts was referring to had something to do with Waverly. Ever since she had showed up to school Tuesday morning with a black eye, some smaller bruises to match and no explanation, the entire school had been jumping to conclusions. When the bell rang, officially dismissing all the obnoxious kids, Waverly shook the overbearing sister’s hand off of her knee. If she was going to find comfort in anyone, it sure as hell wouldn’t be Willa. Her older sister, Wynonna, could be a little more trusted but the problem was that without an excessive amount of explaining, Willa was the only one who might actually understand. The seventeen year old ran out of the classroom, hurriedly shoving her books in her locker before taking her bag and leaving to catch the bus home. 

“Waverly, wait up!” Willa called as she ran after her clearly upset sibling, “Can’t we at least ride the bus together? I want to talk to you.” Talking to her 18 year old, bratty, mildly insensitive older sister was the last thing Waverly wanted. Willa tried, she gave her that, but when it came down to it, Waverly knew Willa wasn’t accepting of her-- her what exactly, she didn’t know. Maybe just  _ her _ . Waverly figured it might be time to come clean to Wynonna. The 23 year old had quite a bit more experience than both younger girls, and though Waverly hoped her sister and trusted friend in times of need didn’t have experience with anything like this, she didn’t put it past Wynonna’s pretty horrible teenage years. So instead of boarding the #7 bus home as her second sister would’ve wished, she took the #32 all the way to Wynonna’s small, shabby apartment. (She had been trying to succeed on her own for a little over a year now. How well she was doing? Waverly didn’t want to say.)

When she got off the bus a couple blocks away from the old apartment, Waverly began to attempt mentally preparing herself. “It all started last weekend,” she planned to tell Wynonna. “I couldn’t do anything about it.” But Waverly Earp wasn’t one to victimize herself, even if she really should have been victimized in this case. Waverly Earp was strong. She wanted to take every part of the blame that she deserved. To her, this was something that could have been prevented by alternate actions on her part. This, and a whole lot of other stress and confusion she’s had on her mind. She reworded her mental statements. “I did something last weekend to piss him off. It’s my fault.” She shook her head, scolding herself. She’s not supposed to take all of the blame. Only part. She had to keep at least some of her dignity, right? She started to come up with some sort of claim that lay in between, but by the time she started getting somewhere she had reached the steps up to the apartment entrance. She punched her older sister’s number in, if she remembered it correctly anyways, and about 45 seconds of Waverly sighing and eye rolling later heard Wynonna’s voice on the tiny speaker.

“Wy, it’s me,” Waverly announced nervously.

“Waverly? What are you doing here?” Waverly took a deep breath, wanting to get all of this confession stuff over with so one of the few people she loved and actually trusted to care for her in her life could just hold her.

“Can you just buzz me up, please, sis?” Waverly pleaded. She knew from the seventeen  years she’s lived with Wynonna that this would be the point in which her sister would be getting worried. If Wynonna was one thing, it was protective. She tripped over a rock last year and Wynonna interrogated her, asking if someone at school did this to her and if she needs to tell Aunt Gus. When Wynonna gave in, she burst through the doors like she owned the place (she had spent hours upon hours there helping her sister move in a while back) and impatiently waited for the elevator doors to open. When she reached the second to top floor where the elder Earp resided, she only had to knock once before being welcomed into the messy apartment by the one and only Wynonna Earp. The second Wynonna caught sight of her youngest sibling’s face, Waverly could see the complete concern flood her eyes.

“Waves, what happened to you? Are you okay? Who did this?” She gestured for the still quite bruised girl to enter and when she did, Wynonna instantly shut the door behind them. “Waverly, please, help me understand. Whoever they are I’ll cut their balls off.” Waverly sighed, walking over to Wynonna’s couch and wiping away the remains of a Hershey bar and its wrapper. The young teen took a deep breath and reached for her sister’s arm.

“Champ hit me.” Her grip tightened on the arm for a moment as if to keep her body still before she exhaled, looked up and smiled lightly at Wynonna. “Got any more of those?” She asked jokingly, eyes pointing towards the empty candy bar wrapper she had previously pushed to the ground. Wynonna, however, was not in the mood for fun times and a joking vibe.

“God, Waverly, I’m going to kill that boy.” Wynonna proclaimed before reaching her arms around her sister, wrapping her in a protective shield tightly and immediately. “Are you okay, baby girl? Are you hurt anywhere else? What else did he do to you?” Waverly gave into the warm embrace instantly and tightened her eyes. She knew her older sister would be supportive. She always has been, but this was the first time Waverly had confessed in detail the events that happened from Saturday to Monday. She was unsure if she was quite ready to handle this calmly.

“He didn’t abuse me in any other way, Wy, and I’m okay. He only hit my face and it’s healing pretty quickly. At the rate it’s been getting better, it’ll be gone by my next class with Mr. Roberts at least.” Wynonna backed away from her sister to look into her eyes, but didn’t release her, instead holding both of her arms tightly but softly at the same time. That was a skill of Wynonna’s. She always knew how to do something just enough, but not too much in the slightest.

“Waverly, if Roberts has been giving you shit about this, we should get Gus to call the school board. If anything, he should be making Champ feel bad. Not you. You didn’t ask for this.” Waverly definitely had some things to clear up with Wynonna.

“First of all, he doesn’t know it was Champ. He thinks it’s my parents or guardians or, I dunno, someone at home. He keeps making references to difficult home situations. The worst part is, the only time he brings it up is to say how it’s not an excuse for late assignments.” Wynonna rolled her eyes.

“God, that guy’s such a dick. He’s had you for two years of classes, you’d think he’d be aware of our home situation. Gus is trying her best to take care of us-- at least, you and Willa. She’d never do anything to hurt anyone, she just wants you to be safe, and Curtis is harmless and never around. If it was someone in your own house trying to hurt you, you’d think he’d actually call someone and do something about it, but no, that son of a bitch-” Waverly interrupted before Wynonna got a chance to go on and on about something that was honestly pretty irrelevant. Waverly loved Wynonna more than anything, but in times like this she could be a bit, what would you call it, oblivious?

“Wy, he’s a dick, yes, but that’s not the point. No one knows about who and what happened but you. Well, I guess you don’t know  _ what _ happened. But you will soon if you shut up and let me talk. Alright, big sis?” Wynonna’s face relaxed, and she nodded sympathetically.

“Sorry, Waves, tell me what that shithead did to you and all of the ways it’s completely unjustified.”

Three days later, it was Monday again. Waverly was looking into the mirror with a pouch filled with various makeup items Willa had lent her by her side. Showing up to school again was something she wasn’t looking forward to, but she had done it all last week. She could do it again. The bruises, she thought, were almost healed. They had paled immensely since last Tuesday and Waverly was feeling a little more confident. Willa, however, continued to tell her daily that she could still see some bruising around her eye. “Use this concealer, it’ll make it all go away.” The thing was, Waverly didn’t know if she wanted it to go away. It had already happened. Everyone already knew, even if it wasn’t exactly the right story. What if she ran into Champ at school today? He wasn’t in any of her classes but sometimes they both managed to be at the cafeteria at the same time. I guess before Monday, it wasn’t a coincidence. Waverly had looked forward to eating lunch with her boyfriend. She scoffed at the words going through her head. She didn’t know how she picked a guy like Champ to date. She thought back to last Saturday.

Champ’s best friend, Roger, was the one who brought up the idea. “It’ll be fun,” he said, “We haven’t done this since the party the summer before 9th grade.” Waverly remembered thinking, “Yeah, maybe there’s a reason for that.” Her boyfriend at the time thought it was a wonderful idea. Sure, let’s play spin the bottle with a bunch of people she didn’t know. Champ knew them all, of course, being in the duo of most popular sporty guys in the school. Waverly guessed if she were to date any of the shitty boys this school had to offer, at least this one got her out there. The idea his best friend came up with, though allowed Champ to kiss about four other girls with no consequences. She had kissed one.  _ One _ . Champ was still the one who walked away guilt free.

Wynonna had always told her that the boys she dated were terrible. “Yeah, well, I don’t have very many options,” Waverly replied. Turns out, no one would probably have been better than Champ. Once again, the older and wiser sister ended up right. Waverly wasn’t used to hating people. She was never in love with Champ; she didn’t expect to be, she was just in high school (there wasn’t enough emotional capacity for love this early in life, right?), but she had always liked him. He was okay. One of the few slightly better guys in this small town. He always had tried to comfort her, be understanding, and listen to what she wanted. She wondered what had changed in him that weekend. Maybe it was all the drinks he had, against her very verbal better judgement. Whatever it was, Waverly felt hate coming on very strongly. If she saw that boy in the cafeteria (she almost wanted to), she  _ wanted  _ him to see bruises that were still there. He deserved to feel at least some guilt for what he did, didn’t he? She wanted him to feel remorse-- to suffer. Except that she sort of didn’t. She herself felt bad, almost. Had she come across so vulnerable that he thought he could get away with this? If so, isn’t that her fault?

As she gave into Willa’s very strongly worded advice and applied concealer to at least half of her face, she sighed. Why did bad things always happen to her and her family?

“Waverly, is this class so very boring to you that you’ve mentally dozed off only 20 minutes in?” Waverly became alert for one of the few times she had been this entire day from her second period English teacher calling her out in front of the entire classroom.  _ Oh,  _ she realized as she looked around her. That’s why. The entire class was spread out around the room in pairs, discussing with their partners something that Waverly vaguely remembered as their ‘very important summative project’. She, however, was stuck zoning out at her desk and angering a teacher that she honestly didn’t give a shit about. She liked school, she did. She typically stayed well above the 90s and worked much harder on assignments than most of the assholes in her classes. Lack of sleep was to blame for this one.

Avoiding Willa and Gus’s invasive questions for the entire weekend, Waverly had slept at Wynonna’s place Friday and Saturday. Aside from her constant threats to kill Champ and all his accomplices, her sister was handling the news pretty well. There were no incredibly uncomfortable questions about the girl that sparked this and her relation to Waverly (not much of one), like she expected from Willa if she ever told her. When Mr. Michaelson started telling her that there was now only one person left in the class without a partner, she suddenly started wanting to be aware of what he was telling her. “There she is now,” he said. “Haught, you’ll be pairing with Ms. Earp for this assignment. If you two don’t know each other, you’d better get acquainted fast, this is going to take some excellent teamwork.” The girl smiled as she walked in the room, probably returning from the bathroom. Eyeing Waverly up and down non discreetly, she smiled and held out her hand.

“Nice to meet you,” said the girl that Waverly very strongly remembered from the party. “I’m Nicole.” Waverly nodded and shook her hand, but couldn’t find it in her to respond. “Waverly, right?” She nodded again. Waverly found it strange, unreal almost that she knew the exact smell of this girl’s hair and the distinct taste of her lips but she never knew her name until today. She tried to smile, managing to curl up her lips slightly before exhaling. “So,” Waverly started hesitantly. She didn’t know why she was so nervous. It was a stupid party. There was nothing to it, everyone else did the exact same thing they did. That was the point, right? Nicole must know that. Waverly had to know it, too. “What exactly are we supposed to do?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please, please comment if you liked it and also if you didn't. Basically, if you read it, comment and tell me what you thought. That'd be great!


End file.
